Bite Me
by BeccaSucks
Summary: She couldn't do it. Yet she couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted to. He had surprised her with his actions once again. Jeremy/Anna


**I have **_**not**_** given up on my earlier stories but am just so in love with this couple that I had to write something on it! So this is my first time typing up a make-out session. **** Hopefully it won't be that bad. In the television series he may not really like/love her but I wrote it that way anyways. I hope who ever is reading this enjoys this so….ENJOY!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries, and never will. ): _

4-1-10

She couldn't believe it. It was of her very existence that had caused all this. No, it was kissing him that night. He had seen her. He had known all along, hadn't he? He had cut his hand purposely, to see how she would react to the blood streaming down it. Just thinking about made her thirsty for him.

The thought of wanting it, made her want to crumble up the rest of her life and throw it away. It was such a big mistake. She couldn't and she wouldn't. Just because he thought it was all great now, didn't mean that in another couple of hundred of years he'll still feel the same way. It was her punishment for being carless. And stupid. It was like killing yourself right after you were born.

She'd never asked for it. It was all because of _her_. She wouldn't go through with it. She may like Jeremy _**a lot**__ right_ _now_, but it would go away sooner or later just like everything she'd ever felt faded.

She could feel her lips part ever so slightly and her head cock side ways a bit. She squinted her eyes to make sure he wasn't laughing as in saying that he was joking, but he wasn't. He wasn't kidding at all. The way he looked at her with so much certainty, she knew he had absolutely meant it.

He gave her a small smile to lighten the mood hanging in the air. But the thick silence clung to the air like duck tape across her mouth.

She wasn't sure on what to say. It was that awkward moment of silence but intensified. It was _so_ much worse.

She took a small stride toward him. His smile quickly faded as the distance between them shortened. They were now nose to nose. He craned his neck down a bit until her mouth was close to his neck.

The sweet smell of his blood made her fangs elongate. At that moment all she wanted was to sink her teeth into his delicate neck. The urge was so strong she no longer wanted to be this close to him. She wasn't sure if she could resist it. She did though. She slowly put her mouth less than centimeters away from his ear.

"Now why would you want that?" she whispered her hot breath onto his ear. She could see the goosebumps rise on his arms as she said it.

His mouth inched toward her ear. "To be good enough for you," he breathed on to her ear. She stiffened.

How was this possible? Was all she could think of. It was the words that came out his mouth that had made her speechless. She stepped backwards quickly.

The only thing she could utter was, "What?" Her mouth went dry after that word slipped out of her mouth. She couldn't have Jeremy. It would be like Elena and Stefan Salvatore. Useless, because she would die sooner or later.

But what he was asking for was to be one of them. To have to leave everyone you knew and watch them die as you don't even change. To watch everyone turn old. To watch everyone fade away. It was a hard price you had to pay to be one of them. It wasn't the best life style choice.

She had planned to leave him later on and watch him fade away as well. She couldn't have him _wanting_ her. It just wasn't right. It would never _be_ right.

It would be like taking advantage of him because she _did _like him too. But she couldn't just turn him.

He silently laughed, "Oh, you heard me." His long hair fell over his ear.

"You don't get it. You're basically asking me to kill you," Anna attempted to change his mind. She could already see that this wasn't at all going to change it.

"I _know_ what I'm asking for," he disclosed. He didn't care. He probably wouldn't even care if hurt like hell, on which most occasions, it did.

"What about Elena? Your aunt? The thirst? They'll notice. Everyone will notice. The Salvatore brothers will probably kill you for getting out of control. Think about Jeremy," Anna pleaded. His dark eyes stared at her curiously. "Why would that matter to _you_, Anna?" Jeremy questioned me _too_ curiously.

I didn't want to try because of the fear of _really_ killing him. "I guess I have some feelings for you……" she timidly ranted, looking down at the floor beneath her. She could _feel_ him smirking. "I knew you did." She looked up instantly. She couldn't.

Yet she couldn't stop thinking about it and how much she _ached_ for it. His blood tasted sweet and appetizing the other day, it made her want more. She could almost taste it.

"Come on, just take a small bite," a smile played on his lips as he said this, his voice hinted a tinge of seduction. The thing was she desperately _wanted_ to. Just a small one and she knew she'd lose all control. She couldn't be trusted, _especially _when all she could think about was his blood and how tasteful it had been.

"I…. I can't," she said while staring at his neck. She lost track of what she was planning to say when Jeremy started stepping closer and closer to her. "You _really_ don't want to do that," she mumbled as he slowly proceeded to step toward her as if he hadn't heard her at all. "Please, I don't know what will happen if I do," she continued. Seeing that he wasn't paying the slightest of his attention to her words, she whisper-yelled, "I could _kill_ you!" But he obviously didn't care.

He walked past her looking at his window. She sighed and walked swiftly toward the door. Jeremy suddenly turned around and stopped Anna in her tracks. She turned around and came face to face with Jeremy.

She could already smell his blood from where she stood. He gently picked her chin with his fingers and brought his mouth to her ear and breathed, "Well, I doubt you will, because I trust you." He then looked down at her. She could feel her lips part at how truthful he had just been with her. She looked up at him, asking for an explanation. But the only explanation she got was his lips brushing softly against hers.

She became frozen until he tried pulling away at her lack of response. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily back. He enclosed her by swinging his arms around her waist. The kiss was full of passion, lust, and hunger for each other. Her lips moved in perfect rhythm with his.

He slammed her against his bedroom wall. She smiled at what he had just done. She should have been the one slamming him against the wall, being a vampire and all. But she let it pass, letting him be in control for now.

Her fangs were threatening to be exposed. She slightly hissed as Jeremy slid his tongue into her mouth. She could feel her fangs now, they were growing slowly. She struggled to keep them in. She led her tongue into his mouth. Not caring anymore if her fangs elongated or not. She was too much in the heat of the moment to care.

He pulled away for a moment, gasping for air, and breathing raggedly. He then continued by kissing her jaw and down, leaving hot trails from where his lips had just been less than seconds ago. Until he got to her neck and sucked on it, she gasped. Anna slid her arms down to his back and pulled him closer to her. He responded by pushing her farther against the wall.

Her face changed and she could feel the fangs now. Jeremy was too busy kissing the arch of her throat to notice. Her lips lightly brushed against his neck. She would of killed him right there but she knew she couldn't. Instead she threw her head back against the wall and groaned as Jeremy bit the skin on her collarbone.

As his hands started taking off her jacket, she know longer knew what was right and wrong, the lines were smudged and blurred. She couldn't tell if this was good or bad, but she didn't care because Jeremy's touch was mind-blowing, Anna thought as Jeremy's finger traced up and down her arm.

Anna's self-control was at its worst. Very low. Her fingers were tangling in his hair.

Her grip on his shoulders became tighter while trying to contain her fangs _and_ the urge to bite him. He responded my giving a low moan deep within his throat. She let her lips wonder down to his throat. Her fangs instantly sprouted and she stopped immediately. He pretended like he hadn't noticed and slowly brought her to his bed while kissing her.

Anna was preoccupied she hadn't paid attention to the footsteps padding closer to his bedroom. As Jeremy's lips reached down to her neck, there was a low knock on the door. "Jeremy? You all right in there? I heard something crash into the wall and was wondering if you were all right. Are you?" Elena's voice interrupted them.

Jeremy's lips quickly moved away from Anna's neck and he half panted, half spoke,"Um, yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just kinda slammed into the wall. That's it. I'm fine."

"Jeremy? You sound….out of breath. Are you sure you're okay?" she questioned. "Yeah. I'm great," he responded.

By the time Jeremy looked back, Anna was out of sight. Jeremy sighed and pretended he wasn't frustrated. He wandered what would happen later on. She made him feel different. He decided that Anna made him feel good.

**So that's the end of that, I'm considering continuing this but am unsure. If I get good reviews I'll most likely write another chapter but we'll see. PLEASE no flames!!! If you don't like it don't review or just don't trash the story! Simply review with a "Great!" or "Nice Job!" But please do review if you liked it! **

**4-1-10**


End file.
